narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee
Naruto Uzumaki vs. Rock Lee is a battle that takes place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is between fellow Hidden Leaf genin and comrades, Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee. Prelude Following the preliminary matches, the remaining contestants in the Chunin Exams must participate in one-on-one fights to determine who will advance to the level of chunin. Following the battle between Mathew Withau and Gaara, Naruto and Lee are slated to participate in the last fight of the semi-finals. However, in the aftermath of Lee's previous battle with Sarura Kuharu, he is unconscious, and it has been uncertain rather he will be able to participate in the match. Just as the match is to begin, and it seems that Lee is unable to participate, he charges into the arena, meeting Naruto so that they may battle. With both contenders present in the arena, the match begins. Battle Lee opens up with the Leaf Hurricane, but Naruto dodges it. The two engage in fierce taijutsu combat, and while Naruto is initially able to keep up with Lee, the taijutsu expert quickly begins overpowering him. Naruto takes heavy damage at the hands of Lee's battle prowess, and he is beaten across the arena, bruised and bloody. Naruto is able to gain some distance from him and attempts to counterattack, but Lee is far too quick for him, countering everything he throws his way. Lee questions Naruto is this is all he has, which inspires Naruto to continue fighting. Naruto has no better luck in defending against Lee, whose injuries from fighting Sarura Kuharu seem to have done nothing in the way of compromising him in battle. Finally, Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Jutsu to give him an edge over Lee's close-range combat, and Naruto uses the distraction to mildly wound Lee. As Lee quickly makes a counter strike against Naruto, it becomes evident that Lee is still wounded from his fight with Sarura, and that he is unable to exert his full strength. Naruto conjures a slew of ten clones, but Lee skillfully dispatches all of them without sustaining further injury, and Naruto once again uses the distraction, hitting Lee with a premature Rasengan and dealing enough damage to knock Lee off his feet. Lee takes time to recover from the attack, but all of the strikes that Lee has landed on Naruto are taking their toll as well, and Naruto doubles over in pain, coughing up blood from the damage that Lee's attacks have caused. Lee then attacks Naruto again, using the Dynamic Entry on him, but Naruto evades it and lands on the wall of the arena, and he then conjures more clones to attack Lee. Lee then attacks the original Naruto as the latter evades him, and Lee initiates a full-on assault against him that Naruto is only barely able to fend off. However, Lee manages to get the better of him, continuously knocking Naruto back and leaving him unable to fight back. Naruto uses a combination of Shadow Clones and Rasengan against Lee, but the taijutsu expert is too fast and powerful for anything to work, and Naruto is eventually left with few options to fight back. Lee makes a powerful attack against Naruto, but Naruto manages to counter it, nullifying Lee's strength and speed by tapping into the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. Naruto's strength is doubled, allowing him to finally keep up with Lee's speed, and Naruto takes the advantage in the match as he lands several powerful hits against his opponent. Lee comments that he doesn't know where Naruto's power came from, but it won't be enough to beat him. He then proceeds to open the First Gate of Opening, increasing his own power as the two of them both make a powerful charge against each other. Naruto and Lee are on equal footing as they battle across the arena, each dealing significant damage to each other as they keep their attacks strong. In the midst of the battle, Lee attempts to set Naruto up for the Primary Lotus, but Naruto successfully counters him. Lee then opens the Second Gate of Rest, increasing his strength even further, and Naruto is left unable to defend as Lee brings him high into the air. Lee initiates the Breaker Lotus on Naruto, landing a direct hit against him and sending him crashing into the ground. Lee lands on the ground and collapses in pain, and Naruto rises back to his feet, his Nine-Tails power having subsided. He prepares to continue the fight, but it appears Lee is too injured to participate. Just as Genma is about to call the match, Lee finally gets back to his feet to continue the battle. Lee tells Naruto that it will take more than he can imagine to win, and Lee then attacks Naruto with the Dynamic Entry against him again. Naruto dodges the attack, and he and Lee are both exhausted from the battle, and both struggle to keep on their feet. Naruto summons a dozen Shadow Clones to combat Lee, who is incapable of exerting a lot of effort to take them out. Lee finally manages to summon the strength to battle them all, but he then is forced to escape, receiving injuries from two kunai in the process, and he is unable to keep on his feet. Naruto is exhausted as well, and Genma, saying that he has seen enough, attempts to call the match a draw. However, Naruto and Lee both stop him. Genma is amused, and he states that both of them have made chunin, and that it would be better of they rested. Naruto says that this is about more than just becoming chunin. Lee states that it doesn't matter to either of them if they become chunin, and that they simply want to see who is stronger. Genma eventually agrees, and he tells them that the match is still on. Naruto and Lee charge each other, exchanging multiple blows with each other that are all unsuccessful, but Lee eventually knocks Naruto back. As Naruto lays on the ground, he realizes that he is at a severe disadvantage, and must find a way to bring the match to and end. Naruto gets back to his feet and attacks Lee, and with both of them on the brink of collapsing, they are both on equal footing with each other. When neither contestant makes any headway, Naruto conjures three Shadow Clones with which to attack Lee, but Lee easily takes them all out. Naruto attacks Lee while he is distracted, landing a powerful punch right into Lee's face. Lee shakes it off and attacks Naruto, tricking him and returning the blow in equal measure. The two then engage in another round of combat, and as they beat each other across the arena, both Naruto and Lee wound each other multiple times. Eventually, Lee once again sets up Naruto for his Primary Lotus, and this time he is successful, slamming Naruto headfirst into the ground. However, when the dust clears Naruto has taken no damage from the attack, and several red bubbles float in the air around him before disappearing. Naruto conjures another round of Shadow Clones, and as Lee tackles them, Naruto hits him with a full-power Rasengan that blasts Lee back, slamming him into the wall of the arena and burying him in rubble. Naruto's clone attacks him, but as Lee dispatches it, the real Naruto attacks. Naruto manages to hit Lee with his first blow, but Lee counters the second, using the Leaf Whirlwind to knock Naruto off his feet. Lee kicks him across the arena, but even as Naruto gets back to his feet, he is too exhausted to fight back. Lee attacks him again, and by this point both of them are far too worn out to continue fighting. In spite of this, the two continue to exchange blows, Lee using his Leaf Hurricane to knock Naruto back, and as Naruto recovers from the attack, Lee uses his speed to make one final blow, landing it square in Naruto's face and causing his head to slam into a rock. Aftermath Naruto, severely injured and on the verge of collapsing, rises back to his feet and is horrified to see Lee clutching his heart in agony. Lee drops to the ground, and as medical ninja examine him, they report that Lee has torn a cardiac muscle in his final attack. The medical ninja announce that he is in no immediate danger, but that they must treat him immediately. As Lee is rushed to the medical ward, Naruto is announced as the winner of the match. As Genma prepares to move onto the final match, one of Tsunade's advisers Raido appears, telling Genma in secret that the final match is being postponed. As Raido makes his exit, Genma relays this to the rest of the arena, stating that the main reason for this is to give the competitors time to recover from their battles. He announces that the final match will take place in one hour, and that the audience is free to do as they wish until then. Genma dismisses the spectators, and preparations are made for the final match. The highlight of this is Ibiki Morino using the Ninja Art: Damage Reparation Jutsu to repair all of the battle damage done to the arena. Team Kakashi discusses what is to come in the final battle, and Naruto compliments Kakashi on his training of Matt. As Matt wakes up in the hospital, he is informed of what is coming. When the hour-long reprieve has expired, Naruto, Matt, and Hatsuji Korero meet in the arena. With all remaining contenders present, the final match of the Chunin Exams begins. Category:Battle